User blog:KnightReturns422/Rapid Response Reserve
"Recieve, respond and repel." : --The R.R.R.'s motto The Rapid Response Reserve '''(or '''R.R.R. '''and '''90th Reserve Brigade) was a unit of Republic Troopers during the times of the Old Republic. Formed in 3660 BBY, the role of the Reserve's troops was to be sent as quickly as possible to secure a beachhead until conventional forces arrived to stablize the situation and to also provide support. In addition, the R.R.R. closely worked with the Jedi Order to co-ordinate small scale missions and raids, especially during the time of the Cold War. With the resumption of hostilities, the R.R.R. played a key role in helping the Republic forces secure victory on war-torn worlds such as Balmorra and Corellia. When the Eternal Empire revealed itself to the galaxy after the conflict resumed two years previously, the R.R.R. was forcibly disbanded by the Republic's puppet Chancellor following the armistice. However, it was reformed under the direction of the Outlander, head of the Alliance. In this capacity, the R.R.R. were given the task of performing covert missions to undermine the Eternal Empire's grip on the galaxy by training and recruitng other alliance cells, sabotage, raids and, if neccessary, engage in all out battle. Following the eventual overthrow of the Eternal Empire, the R.R.R. continued to serve the Republic until it was finally disbanded following the Ruusan Reformations two millenia later. History The Rapid Response Reserve was founded by Colonel Davon Canstrem in 3660 BBY. Castrem, who had served with distinction in several battles of the Great Galactic War, grew frustrated of conventional forces being marshalled too slowly and deployed too late to secure strong footholds. He envisioned a smaller force of troopers quickly being deployed to, at least temporarily, to secure and hold the line against insurmountable forces until a larger military force could arrive and control the situation. To that end, he drew up a proposal comprising of highly-trained troops to be the first to spearhead an invasion and to secure a beachhead for the main force to land. Unsurprisingly, however, there was strong opposition from both the military and Senate, as many believed that Castrem's proposal risked diverting resources from the many Republic units that were weakened by the ever-growing conflict with the Sith Empire and that it stood little chance of success. They also argued that the Republic Special Forces (though it wasn't until 3653 BBY that it was officially founded) had suffcient trained men to handle the job that Castrem proposed. However, several high-ranking military officers and Senators saw the potential of ths unit, and made a compromise: Castrem would be allowed to form this proposed unit, and that he would be in command, on the condition that it would be placed only on reserve and would be called upon only with the proper authorization. They also could not gaurantee suffcient funds to equip, supply or arm any of the troops Castrem recruited. Taking into account of these limitations, Casterm set about combing through the Republic Armed Forces' ranks, selecting only men and women based on their experience, merits, background and personality. Once he selected these people, he had them put through rigorous training such as advanced marksmenship, medical training, demolitions, slicing and sabotage. Naming his unit the Rapid Response Reserve, the troops were trained for emergency deployment situations whenever they were called on. By the beginning of 3658 BBY, the R.R.R. comprised of just 100 troopers. Worse still, there were insuffcient funds to keep up with the demand Casterm required. Forced to use his own funds, however, Casterm managed to fully equip the reserve with a hodge-podge of weapons and supplies. It was not until three years later that the R.R.R. were given their first mission to secure a beachhead on an undisclosed planet. Comprising of two squads, against superior Imperial forces, the R.R.R. managed to hold the beachhead long enough (at the cost of seven troopers) for the larger Republic forces to arrive and drive back the enemy. This victory proved that such an action of rapidly deploying smaller and highly-trained troopers could work, yet many in the Republic remained unconviced of the R.R.R.'s potential, and many believed that their future would not be bright and would soon be disbanded. The victory the R.R.R. claimed would be the only battle in the Great Galactic War, as, two years later, the Sacking of Coruscant occurred, and the Republic was forced into a humiliating treaty that ceded much territory to the Sith Empire. Fortunately, Colonel Castrem was at the Alderaan Peace Conference when the Empire invaded Coruscant, and so the future of the R.R.R. was secured, at least for the time being. During the Cold War, opponents of the R.R.R. sought to disband the fledging group, but each time Castrem successfully defended his unit, convinced that his tactics would help the Republic. To further avoid political and military attacks, the R.R.R. was transferred to the Jedi homeworld of Tython, acting as a small defense peacetime unit, protecting untrained Padawans from Flesh Raider attacks and working closely with the Jedi Temple Guards around key strategic buildings. However, while the majority of the R.R.R. protected the Jedi temple, some squads were actually dispatched by the Order to perform raids and rescue missions across enemy-held territories. One example was the prison breakout on Nar Shaddaa, when a squad of the R.R.R. freed three Jedi Knights and 154 POWs. Many of these troops later joined the R.R.R., increasing the reserve to 200 soldiers. These missions, though, were limited as resources were slim. When war was re-ignited between the Republic and Sith Empire, the R.R.R. was recalled to full time duty. Their first battle in the renewed conflict was to secure a beachhead on the planet Balmorra, home to the largest manufacturing of weapons in the galaxy. Securing Bugtown, the R.R.R., along with elements of conventional Republic forces, had to deal with further Colocoid attacks as the battle raged on. The R.R.R. also helped to secure key strategic points on other worlds, such as Commenor and Serenno. As the war continued, the R.R.R. suddenly found themselves in high demand, with units being sent to help wherever possible. It was also during this time that the Senate authorized Castrem to expand the reserve to a full-sized brigade, with substantial resources finally being directed to the unit. Castrem retired from the R.R.R., appointing Major Iris Valice as his successor. During the campaign on Corellia, the R.R.R. deployed its very first battalion, the 75th, to assist in protecting the flanks from Imperial attacks. The battalion later participated in the a Battle of Ilum, securing the icy planet's numerous crystal caves to prevent the creation of the new Stealth Armada. With the sudden appearance of the Eternal Empire, however, the R.R.R., following the armistice, was forcibly disbanded by the new Chancellor, its commander arrested, and many of its members forced to either submit to the new rule, or prison, having been declared surplus and considered a rogue unit (the R.R.R. still had a number of strong opponents). Some turned themselves in, but others went into hiding. It was not until the Outlander, leader of the Alliance, sought out its members, that the R.R.R. was reformed into a new organization. With new roles such as training guerrilla fighters and connecting and recruiting various resistance cells, the R.R.R. played a crucial role in undermining the Eternal Empire's hold on the galaxy. After the eventual fall of the Eternal Empire, the R.R.R. was reconstituted back into the Republic's Armed Forces, but always in reserve. When the New Sith Wars started, the R.R.R. assissted the Jedi Lords in pushing back the Sith back towards the Outer Rim before finally achieving total victory on Ruusan. However, following the battle, the Senate decided to initiate the Ruusan Reformations, effctively dismantling the Republic Army, including the R.R.R. Though the unit no longer existed by the time of the Clone Wars, its legacy can still be remembered by the people who saw them as heroes throughout the millennia. Structure Equipment The troopers were supplied with the standard-grade Republic armor, adorned with gray color markings and bearing the emblem of the R.R.R. Over the course of the war, some troopers added attachments to their armor such as backpacks containing long-range scanners and communications and visors attached to their helmet, equipped with night vision and macrobinoculars capabilities. Troopers were issued with a mix of blaster rifles and repeating cannons provided by Castrem, as the Senate were initially unwilling to supply the reserve with large stocks of military-grade weapons. Some specialized weapons were assigned specifically to a trooper who had trained with a particular type of weapons. For instance, in a squad, two troopers would be armed with a repeating blaster cannon to provide a base of fire for the rest of their men to safely advance behind. During the renewed conflict, the Senate finally directed a significant amount of resources to the R.R.R., its troops recieving new high-tech weapons and armor, though some chose to retain the blasters they were issued earlier. In addition, many of the troops were trained and equipped to use vibroblades in close quarter combat. Their type of transport was the standard shuttle class used by the Republic's armed forces, equipped with a Class One Hyperdrive, so as to quickly deploy the R.R.R. to a battlefield. In addition, they also recieved a limited number of artillery and mechanized vehicles, intentionally used for securing and defending the beachheads. Order of Battle *75th Battalion **Harrow Company **A Company **Acklay Company **Spearhead Company **Flashpoint Company **688th Company **Warren Company **Blue Star Company **44th Company **Gray Company *43rd Armored Battalion **Akk Company **Mercer Company **36th Company **Dash Company **Green Company **101st Company **Blast Company **95th Company **Holt Company **Blaze Company *17th Battalion **Nimbus Company **Spire Company **Thranta Company **Breakout Company **Bogwing Company **13th Infantry Company **99th Company **Ewell Company **Cascade Company **Rishi Company *8th Coruscant Battalion **Jumbo Company **Kix Company **Dyke Company **554th Company **Hess Company **76th Company **Gordian Company **Harpoon Company **155th Rifle Company **457th Company *22nd Battalion **Tusk Company **Thunder Company **5th Company **Quartz Company **Hornet Company **87th Company **J Company **Redoubt Company **Swoop Company **Rotor Company Noted Members The R.R.R. comprised of many of the best trained troops, some being awarded the Republic's highest military honors in the face of overwhelming odds. Officers *Colonel Davon Castrem, human male (3700 BBY to 3638 BBY): Founder of the Rapid Response Reserve. Served with distinction during the Great Galactic War, earning several Republic awards. Respected by the troops under his command. Killed in action during the war against the Eternal Empire. *Captain Iris Valice, human female (3678 BBY to 3608 BBY): Served as company commander of Harrow Company of the 75th Battalion. Promoted to Major for her actions on Corellia. Succeeded Castrem as head of the reserve. Arrested following the armistice between the Republic and Eternal Empire, having the R.R.R. being declared a rogue unit. Rescued by troopers of the reformed brigade. *Captain Zezki Saroota, male Twi'lek (3680 BBY to 3642 BBY): Commanded Flashpoint Company during the Cold War. Killed during the battle of Balmorra when hostilities resumed. Posthumously awarded the Mark of Victory. Category:Blog posts